The present invention relates generally to pharmaceutical compositions and methods for their use, and more specifically to xanthine-containing compositions that enhance cerebral cortical activity, enhance short-term memory, suppress appetite and/or reduce hair loss.
The primary effect of all stimulants is to enhance cerebral cortical activity. However, without exception, all stimulants have drawbacks. The primary problems associated with virtually all stimulants are twofold: habituation, and depression when the stimulant is withdrawn. The more powerful the stimulant, the more profound the habituation and/or depression. These problems have been noted with virtually all stimulants that have a primary central nervous system effect. The reason for this problem is that stimulation enhances the metabolism and uptake of the various neurotransmitters and decreases the depolarization time interval. Over time, this leads to prolonged depolarization and depression.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for pharmaceutical compositions that can increase central nervous system activity without the disadvantages associated with existing stimulants. The present invention fulfills these needs, and provides further related advantages.
In one embodiment, the invention provides an orally ingestible therapeutic composition containing first and second xanthine compounds along with a cognitive cofactor. The first xanthine compound is caffeine, and the second xanthine compound has the formula: 
wherein each of R1, R2 and R3 are independently selected from hydrogen and C1-C4 alkyl, with the proviso that the second xanthine compound is not caffeine.
Cognitive cofactors include biosynthetic precursors to neurotransmitters and neurosteroids, cerebral vasodilators, mineral cofactors, nootropic herbs and essential amino acids. Exemplary cognitive cofactors include ginkgo biloba; glutamic acid and salts thereof, niacin and derivatives containing the niacin nucleus; acetyl-L-carnitine; dimethylaminoethanol (DMAE); L-phenylalanine; choline and salts thereof; glycine and salts thereof, aspartic acid and salts thereof, squalane; squalene; pregnenolone; dehydroepiandrosterone (DHEA); and dehydroepiandrosterone-3-sulphate.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method for enhancing cerebral cortical activity. According to this method, an effective amount of a composition as described above is administered to a subject (such as a warm-blooded animal, including a human subject) in need of enhanced cerebral cortical activity.
In another aspect of this invention, a method is disclosed for enhancing short term memory. According to this method, an effective amount of a composition as described above is administered to a subject in need of enhanced short term memory.
A further aspect of this invention is a method for enhancing weight loss. According to this method, an effective amount of a composition as described above is administered to a subject in need of weight loss.
In still a further aspect of this invention, a method is disclosed for retarding hair loss in a subject in need thereof. According to this method, an effective amount of a composition as described above is administered to a subject experiencing or prone to hair loss.
These and other aspects of this invention will become evident upon reference to the following detailed description.